


Когда приходит сказка

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya
Summary: Иногда хочется, чтобы сказка не становилась реальностью.





	Когда приходит сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на оридж-реверс на заявку от видера Восьмая дочь:  
> Столкновение миров. Его причины и последствия.  
> https://player.vimeo.com/video/125515948

Затянув на бедре новые ножны, Макс проверил запасные обоймы. Хорошо, что до сих пор не возникало проблем с обеспечением: амуниция с боеприпасами улетали враз. Ремень автомата давил на плечо. Привычно, правильно. Рядом щёлкнул застёжкой пояса напарник и ткнул Макса в бок потёртой флягой. Тот послушно сделал несколько глотков, заодно похлопав по груди — никогда больше он не выйдет на задание, забыв обереги.

Скажи кто-нибудь год назад, что он будет доверять лишь заговорённым патронам и обвешиваться амулетами, Макс поленился бы даже пальцем у виска покрутить. Он до сих пор в мельчайших деталях помнил тот ролик с «Ютьюба»: почти бесцветные кадры уличной камеры, на которых посреди полупустого перекрёстка опускается дракон и мощной струёй огня сжигает чёрный седан. В комментариях люди восхищались спецэффектами, хвалили автора, критиковали человека, пафосно оседлавшего здорового монстра — такое заезженное клише, писали они. На наивное примечание о подлинности отснятого удивлённо косились: в подобный бред в наш просвещённый век не верят.

А через несколько дней в государствах-членах ООН почти одновременно прошли экстренные выпуски новостей, превративших то видео из фэнтези в документальный фильм. Слишком абсурдно, чтобы поверить. Вскоре те же репортажи подхватили другие страны. Если о чём-то твердят официальные каналы на десятках языков и наречий, сложно просто отмахнуться.

Видео получило миллионы просмотров. Оно ознаменовало начало новой эпохи и новой мировой войны.

Понять происходящее Максу и его парням помогли напарники из внезапно появившихся союзников. Нет, командование тоже отделалось формальным заявлением, но сложно получить внятную версию от того, кто сам толком пока ни в чём не разобрался.

Тогда, после первого совместного рейда, Макс с Сшашсем напились какой-то экзотической бодяги, похожей на обычную текилу. Они сидели на полу в комнате отдыха, и негромкий низкий голос Сшашса усыплял бы, будь их разговор банальнее и скучнее. Спину холодила стена; запах кофе, будто въевшийся в мебель, прочищал мозги. Мягкий свет точечных ламп над мойкой выхватывал кухонную технику, привычную современную мебель, отражался от оставленного мотоциклетного шлема. И тем сюрреалистичнее звучали сухие факты о драконах, магах, порталах.

В Равиве — том, другом, мире — островное государство Моорат много лет вело вялую, но изматывающую войну против всех. Справедливости ради, изматывающую для мира. Как она повлияла на Моорат, знают только его жители и, надо надеяться, шпионы. Конфликт возник из-за религиозных фанатиков, объявивших мооратцев грязными иноверцами и перебивших тех из них, кто оказался на континенте. С песнопениями и молитвами они затеяли подготовку к походу на осквернённую землю. Неожиданно фанатиков поддержал повелитель одного из прибрежных государств — вероятно, решил оторвать чужими руками кусок пожирнее, — а потом и соседи: объединёнными усилиями они рассчитывали растоптать Моорат, избавившись от потенциальной угрозы, а заодно присвоить ресурсы острова.

Мооратцев недооценили: те вполне успешно сопротивлялись превосходящим силам противника и не забыли о предательстве. Теперь зачинщики страдали от налётов всадников: с драконами умели договариваться все, но мооратцам в таком взаимодействии равных не было. Вражда тянулась долго. Она утомляла и сама по себе стала местью зачинщикам, давно разделив мир на две части.

Неизвестно, чем бы всё закончилось, однако с полгода назад проснулся древний вулкан и в прямом смысле поджарил мооратцам задницы. Они погрузили его во временный стазис, что бы это ни значило, но им пришлось забыть о старых обидах, занявшись поисками нового дома. Стоило им затаиться, континент вздохнул свободно. День за днём маги просматривали небо и выглядывали одноразовые порталы. Безрезультатно.

А потом всех потряс небывалый откат. Поднявшаяся буря не успокаивалась несколько дней, перекрыв магам доступ даже к простейшим заклинаниям. Когда же она улеглась, то открыла вид на переплетение двух миров. Теперь тем предстояло жить и развиваться вместе. Моорат, маленькая страна, отрезанная от остальных земель километрами воды, воспитала магов, совершивших невозможное.

Если бы не её агрессивность, она бы заслужила благодарность. Две реальности так быстро врастали друг в друга, словно только этой возможности и ждали. Появились стационарные порталы, люди ездили на работу и домой в разные миры, магия с техникой причудливо переплетались, несмотря на то что Земля могла похвастаться всего двумя хилыми магическими источниками. Любой более-менее крупный производитель считал своим долгом нанять мага. Врачи, инженеры, учёные, силовики заключали договоры то здесь, то там; в обе стороны тёк неиссякающий поток туристов. Движения ЛГБТ удвоили усилия в борьбе за права геев, получив внезапную поддержку: в Равиве к однополым отношениям относились как к природному средству контроля рождаемости, естественному и обыденному явлению. Появлялись смешанные пары, планировались свадьбы, сплетничали о первых случаях беременности — хвалёная глобализация и рядом не стояла. Вот оно, торжество политкорректности. Не будь террора летающих тварей, СМИ написали бы о золотом веке.

Тот дракон с «Ютьюба» оказался пробным выстрелом. Моорат проверял, можно ли застать землян врасплох, что они могут противопоставить, сложно ли уничтожить обычные предметы обихода. И теперь готовил место для переезда. На деревни и небольшие города опускался огненный ад: через одноразовые порталы появлялись всадники на драконах, оставляя дышащую гарью разруху. По словам Сшашса, они выбирали места с тончайшей границей между мирами. Энергии ужаса, ярости и смерти — одни из самых сильных. Они должны будут послужить проводниками для магических источников.

В чём-то Макс мооратцев понимал: он бы тоже скучал без электричества. Но убивать невинных людей? Простых гражданских: детей, женщин, инвалидов, стариков? Любому цинизму есть предел. Макс до усрачки боялся этих летающих рептилий или кто там они — как и любой его соотечественник. Ничто никогда не внушало ему такого ужаса. Зато он мог помочь. Переключись на чужие проблемы, и станет не до страха.

Волна мобилизации спецподразделений прошла по Земле почти сразу после выпусков ошеломляющих новостей, официально подтвердивших существование драконов. В бой решили бросить лучших из лучших. Как уж договорились извечные политические противники — естественно, осталось за закрытыми дверями. Одни подозревали, что без откуда-то явившихся союзников не обошлось; другие свято верили в преданность правительств своим народам и объединение перед общим врагом. Все бы проявляли такую сознательность: нападающие быстро обзавелись огнестрельным оружием, современным снаряжением, партнёрами из наших.

Макс относился к тем, кого причины не интересовали. Его группу выдернули из заслуженного отпуска, сразу объявив о формировании особых команд. Весь день ушёл псу под хвост. Сначала их долго мусолили психологи, потом тех заменили иномирцы. Почти обычные люди. Из отличий — сероватый оттенок кожи и неприятные, жёлтые белки глаз. Одежда подошла бы инсценировщикам средневековья или как их там. Казалось, им место скорее в низкобюджетном фэнтезийном фильме с плохими гримёрами, чем на военной базе, но поди ж ты.

Они не церемонились: посреди допросной стоял одинокий стул, а двое чужаков подпирали стену напротив. Пробормотав формальное приветствие, они предложили присесть и замолчали. С психологами Макс хотя бы говорил, пусть даже о всякой фигне. Здесь же, в гулкой тишине, его часами сверлили два пронзительных взгляда, будто в попытке прочесть мысли. Хотя кто их, магов, знает: может, они правда это умеют. Выполз от них Макс, зевая во весь рот. Ничего скучнее и утомительнее он в жизни не делал.

Суток не прошло, как поступил приказ собраться на полигоне. Их выстроили друг напротив друга: земных бойцов в полном снаряжении и иномирцев с выглядывающими из-за спин рукоятками мечей. У последних в ушах поблёскивали камнями батареи серёжек, зализанные волосы и тугие пучки напомнили Максу все известные стереотипы о старых девах.

Командование расщедрилось на объяснение: земные психологи скооперировались с магами и по непонятным критериям собрали группы из нескольких боевиков, работающих в парах с иномирцами.

Макс с товарищами отнеслись к нововведениям настороженно, если не сказать скептически. Что могли предложить неизвестные чуды-юды? Оказалось — многое. Они быстро осваивали оружие и привыкали к незнакомой одежде, легко следовали чужим правилам, с готовностью шли на контакт. Для землян существование магии стало настоящей проблемой. Они с трудом воспринимали её всерьёз и с ещё большим трудом учились считаться с ней.

В напарники Максу достался мордатый крепкий мужик — скупой на эмоции, мгновенно реагирующий на любое изменение в ходе боя. Отличный профессионал и надёжный друг. Неизвестно, что там намудрили яйцеголовые, собирая команды. Как бы то ни было, они не ошиблись. Сшашс Максу нравился. Он не трепал языком почём зря и пропускал мимо ушей коверкание своего имени — Макс редко мог прошипеть его без запинки.

Они вдвоём попали в одну из спасательных групп. Когда маги ошибались в прогнозах или слишком поздно предупреждали о прорыве, очередному налёту всадников не успевали ничего противопоставить. Те появлялись из открывшегося окна, проносились смерчем и исчезали на другой стороне, оставляя за собой выжженные дворы, разрушенные дома, удушающий запах гари. А потом приходила группа зачистки. Она прочёсывала тлеющие развалины, чтобы добить тех, кто умудрялся выжить в этом аду. Дети, старики, инвалиды — боевики, затянутые в чёрные одежды, открывающие только глаза, не делали исключений. После них не оставалось следов сексуального насилия, пыток, жестоких развлечений. Они дарили быструю, лёгкую смерть.

По словам Сшашса, Моорат пытался снизить количество необходимых жертв. Каждое новое убийство в общей «копилке» высвободит больше энергии. Недаром всадники постоянно мелькали на местах исторических сражений — проверяли, хватит ли той, старой, крови для создания магических источников. Наименьшее зло и всё такое. Ублюдки. Они даже заботились об окружающей среде: заклинали периметр, чтобы пламя не перекинулось на окружающие поля и леса; на сами деревни наговаривали защиту, почти сразу гасящую огонь.

Как же Макс их ненавидел.

На вопрос, почему иномирцы бросились на помощь, хотя могли перекреститься и забыть о неудобном соседе, Сшашс пожал плечами. Но Макс сам понял. Они боялись. Монархи не понаслышке знали о продажности власти. Вчерашние враги завтра станут союзниками — надо лишь найти убедительные аргументы. Против объединённых сил Моората и Земли у стран Равива не было шансов.

Команда Макса отправлялась на пепелище одновременно с чистильщиками и старалась добраться до выживших быстрее. Если маги предупреждали перед самым прорывом, истребители не успевали вылететь навстречу драконам, но спасательные группы получали фору: долго держать временные порталы не могли даже мооратцы, а чтобы открыть новые, пусть и по свежим следам, нужно время.

В этот раз не повезло: сирена взревела, когда драконы поливали огнём очередной город. Уже шагнув в окно портала, похожее на вертикальную лужу, Макс поймал взгляд Сшашса. Да будет он осторожен, будет. Не первый раз.

Та сторона привычно встретила смрадом и грязью. И жарой. Их Макс больше всего не выносил: сначала он обливался потом на чадящих улицах, а после вечность стоял под душем, натирая кожу до красноты — и снова, и снова. Казалось, сажа въедалась настолько, что от неё не избавиться.

С места высадки просматривались окраинные улицы. Безмолвные, чёрные от сажи. Рядом с Максом быстро появлялись парни с оружием наготове. К ним присоединился замыкающий, и портал закрылся. Вдали коротко ухнуло. То ли кто-то из чистильщиков был неловок, то ли обвалилась какая-нибудь балка. Скорее второе: мооратцы редко радовали ошибками.

Растянувшись веером, Макс с парнями подступили к первым домам. Там они разделились на двойки и двинулись вдоль заборов, стараясь не отдаляться друг от друга дальше, чем на два двора. Макс притормозил, давая Сшашсу возможность намагичить сеть, отслеживающую живых поблизости. Её хватало на тысячу-полторы квадратных метров — не так много, но она позволяла не прочёсывать каждый закуток. Парни рядом тоже её раскидывали, и вместе они покрывали немалый участок. Навстречу двигалась другая команда. Судя по тишине, чистильщиков те пока не встретили. Лишь окружающий лес шелестел листвой под порывами ветра. Умиротворяющий, жуткий звук.

Камни старой мостовой неровными кочками бугрились под ботинками. Смердели остовы машин, расплавившиеся игрушки в садах, редкие почерневшие останки: кого-то атака застала на улице. В ясном небе высоко сияло солнце, будто недостаточно жара отдавали тлеющие угли вокруг.

Макс сделал шаг вправо, пропуская Сшашса. Тот вынырнул из-за левого плеча и, не опуская автомата, поспешил к следующему дому. Макс пристроился за ним, отчитываясь в переговорник:

— Четвёртый обнаружил живого.

— Седьмой понял. Ждём сигнала.

К этому он до сих пор не привык. Наверное, без тех магов в допросной не обошлось — как ещё объяснить происходящее? Они с напарником всегда ощущали друг друга поблизости. Валяясь на диване в комнате отдыха, Макс знал: зашёл именно Сшашс, и ему не нужно было открывать глаза. Молча протягивал руку за спину именно туда, где тот стоял. Он спрашивал парней: в тех тоже внезапно проснулась неестественная проницательность. Его охватывало новое, незнакомое чувство уязвимости. Оставалось гадать, что и когда намудрили иномирцы — а ведь оно работало в обе стороны. Сшашс клялся и божился: они никуда не лезли: мол, подправили природную чувствительность и только. Взаимопонимание улучшилось во всей команде, просто именно в парах это бросается в глаза. Спроси кто-нибудь Макса, он бы сказал, чушь собачья.

Из-за «подправленной чувствительности» не начинаешь задницей чувствовать, чем позади тебя занят напарник, и не ощущаешь фантомную боль от его ранений. Почему чуть ли не все напарники побратались до целования в дёсны? У них играли вместе дети, их семьи проводили вместе уикенды в разных мирах. Парни, которым позволили ориентация и семейное положение, давно перетрахались. Макс тоже не избежал сдвига по фазе: казавшаяся неприятной серая кожа вдруг перестала отталкивать, ассиметричное невыразительное лицо с квадратной челюстью начало вызывать симпатию, бугрящиеся мускулы… Ну, понятно. Не то чтобы его совсем не привлекали мужчины: лет в семнадцать он бы попробовал, но сейчас-то ему под сороковник. Раз не сподобился — значит, не особо надо. Впрочем, это отговорки.

По-настоящему ему не нравилось, как ими манипулировали. Даже не скрывались. Вероятно, по мнению командования, оправданно: в конце концов, бойцы, обшаманенные иномирцами, показывали завидные результаты. Только можно ли доверять напарнику, складывающимся отношениям, собственным чувствам, не зная, что намагиченное, а что твоё? Макс до сих пор ни разу не сходил в Равив, поддавшись антипатии и опасению перед магами: фиг знает, чем ещё его заразят, покажись он на их территории. Но работать удобно, конечно.

Вот и сейчас, следуя за Сшашсем, он прикрывал квадрат, который тот безмолвно оставил ему. Перепрыгнув через невысокий забор, они приблизились к богатому двухэтажному дому. Сшашс уверенно зашёл с заднего входа и направился прямо к двери в подвал. В сети всё было тихо: чистильщики пока не появились — если повезёт, выберутся без приключений.

Девочку спас огромный холодильник, в который оказалась переоборудована одна из комнат. Оплавившийся замок пришлось взломать, но она сидела там, среди полок, забитых упаковками с молочкой, и крюков с тушами — живая, с опухшим от слёз лицом и невменяемая от страха. Опустившись рядом на колени, Макс попытался заговорить с ней. Из-под светлого подола торчали сбитые колени, на предплечье проступили синяки — видимо, сюда её кто-то забросил силой. Маленькая, года три. Четыре? Пять? В общем, маленькая. Макс не разбирался в детях. Костлявые локти доставляли больше неудобства, чем те несколько килограмм, что скрывались под лёгким платьицем.

Они выбежали на дорогу, когда девочка начала выкручиваться:

— Ванесса! Мы забыли Ванессу!

Над сгоревшим городом с его безмолвием крик разнёсся подобно тревожной сирене. Макс чертыхнулся, пытаясь перехватить вёрткое тельце.

— Ванесса! Вместе со мной! Ванесса!

Девочка обмякла: Сшашс приложил её заклинанием. Вот за это Макс иномирцев любил. Попробуй оглуши такую мелочь, точно рассчитав силу. Прибьёшь и не заметишь.

— Проклятье! — прошипел он вслед напарнику. — Не вздумай туда возвращаться, ты видел только одну жизнь!

Но тот уже скрылся в доме, даже не обернувшись. Макс отошёл к выгоревшему минивэну и, опустив девочку, вскинул автомат. Хрена с два он двинется отсюда, пока не появится Сшашс. Нарушенные инструкции, ха. Пусть докажут. Он поправил переговорник.

— Не молчи, что там?

— Ищу, дай мне минуту.

Несколько мгновений не происходило ничего, но у Макса засосало под ложечкой. Он знал, что сейчас услышит.

— Вижу чистильщиков.

Почти одновременно с ним подали голос ещё двое из команды:

— Вижу чистильщиков.

— Вижу чистильщиков.

Не успели они закончить, как в наушнике снова зашумело:

— Центральная Соколу. Общая эвакуация. Мы открываем вам портал. Повторяю. Общая эвакуация.

— Вижу двенадцать жизней, — отчитался Сшашс.

— У меня семь.

— Одиннадцать.

— Что происходит? — пробормотал в общий эфир Алекс. Его вопрос остался без ответа.

— Нашёл Ванессу. Выхожу.

На Ванессу Максу было плевать. Ладони вспотели под перчатками. Он не отрывал взгляда от прохода, в котором скрылся напарник. Быстрей-быстрей-быстрей. Тишина давила, как никогда. Он правда слышит шаги или это его собственный пульс?

Наконец Сшашс появился на крыльце, побежал по ступенькам. Автоматная очередь разрезала тишину, и он рухнул, прокатившись вперёд по золе газона.

Максу обожгло шею. Различать чужую боль он научился. Он посмотрел в другой конец улицы, откуда мягким, но стремительным шагом приближались затянутые в чёрное фигуры. Говорите, чем больше смертей, тем лучше? Ну так он с удовольствием поможет. Суки.

Он не успел ничего сделать: Сшашс вскочил и бросился к нему, выкрикивая на ходу:

— Пошли, пошли, пошли!

Не тратя времени на рассуждения, Макс подхватил девочку. Дальнейший путь превратился в звуки выстрелов, отлетающие от мостовой пули, тошноту от поглощаемых амулетами заклинаний и подбадривающие голоса в наушнике. Преследователи не отставали. Макса с Сшашсем спасла только хорошая фора — ну, и быстрые ноги: попробуй метко пострелять на бегу.

Портал схлопнулся сразу за их спинами. Кругом сидели их парни, о чём-то шепталось в углу командование, суетились медики, взявшие на себя девочку. Макс плюхнулся прямо на пол, оперевшись спиной на стену. Дыхание тяжело вырывалось из груди, раздирая сухим воздухом горло. Рядом упал Сшашс:

— Со вторым Днём рождения нас.

— Что там случилось? — немного отдышавшись, прохрипел Макс. — Почему так много чистильщиков?

— Не чистильщики. Маги. Они закончили подготовку. Скоро у вас появятся источники.

Макс сжал кулаки. Закончатся массовые убийства, пропадут огнедышащие ящерицы — ну, он на это надеялся. Теперь чистильщики станут его добрыми соседями. Ладно. Уж лучше так, чем постоянная бойня.

— А на крыльце?

— Ступенька провалилась под ногой. Хотел погасить удар, но неудачно упал на какую-то железку. — Сшашс прикоснулся к шее, и Макс почувствовал, как заныла его собственная в том же месте. Сегодня у него прибавилось седых волос.

Про Ванессу он спросить не успел — не то чтобы его она действительно интересовала, но надо же узнать, из-за кого они чуть не отбросили копыта. Сшашс запустил руку под броник и вытащил небольшую мягкую куклу с жёлтыми волосами. Плюшевое розовое платье открывало бесформенные ноги, вышитый чёрной ниткой рот глупо улыбался на пухлом лице. Развернувшись, Макс со всей силы отвесил Сшашсу подзатыльник. И по роже съездил бы, если бы не было так лень вставать. Тот ухмыльнулся, но промолчал, откинув голову на стену. Макс тоже закрыл глаза и расслабился.

— Эй, — нарушил молчание Сшашс. — Пошли после дежурства ко мне. У нас хорошо. Зима, каминами пахнет. Поохотимся.

Пачкая Макса сажей, он прижимался к его плечу своим. Вокруг плыл запах гари, пота и — едва заметно — пряной, чуждой травы. Знакомо, привычно. Макс через два слоя ткани чувствовал исходящее от Сшашса тепло и не хотел отстраняться.


End file.
